Flashy Lights
by Lara Ashleigh Lords
Summary: A love story between Teal'c and a machine...well..sorta.


Flashy Lights

Flashy Lights

There it was. The machine. The lights flashed and the noises sang. Teal'c was automatically attracted to it. It was like there was a force drawing him towards it. But what was it? What was this machine which seemed so beautiful in the eyes of this Jaffa? He just had to know.

"O'Neill," asked Teal'c. "What is this machine?"

"That," began O'Neill througth his pint of beer, "is a slot machine. You put money in it and get you get money back. It's fun. Give it a whirl!"

"That is not true!" snapped Carter. "Teal'c, you put money in and then there is a chance of getting money back. Only that chance is so small it seems like hardly ever. Basically, there's no point to it."

Too late, Carter but thanks for the speech anyway. Jack had already handed over Teal'c some money and now was talking him througth the game. Daniel had also joined them. 

"You see that flashy light there," said Daniel, pointing to a light the size of a tenth of a pea. "If that flashs ten times per second then the machine will pay out next time. It's all a game of luck, you see."

Jack knocked Daniel out of the way. "You are way too caffine high, Danny boy," he said. "It's a game of skill, Teal'c. You have to hit this button here and then this button here and then...." The wheels turned. Teal'c watched carefully. Suddenly, the wheels stopped and the cash came rolling out. "See, told you." bragged a rather smug Jack O'Neill. "It's a game of skill."

"Yeah," commented Daniel. "In your mind maybe but notice that the little light was going."

"I'd love to see you do that again, Jack!" yelled out Carter. Again, nobody listened.

"I'll do it again," snapped Jack. "Watch this. Teal'c, put the money in and just do what I did." The Jaffa nodded and did as O'Neill said. The wheels turned. The four of them leaned in over the machine but this time, no money.

"Light wasn't flashing," Daniel muttered as he backed away from the machine.

"Erm, that was just a one off!" O'Neill quickly put in as he shoved more money into the Jaffa's hands.

ONE HOUR LATER

Jack was having a nervous breakdown. Carter kept muttering I told you so. Teal'c was still in the dark about why the machine was so fun. And Daniel.......

"Bartender?" Daniel called out across the bar. 

A very annoyed Maybourne came around the corner. He looked a right idiot in his fnacy white tucked in blouse and black apron. "What?"

Daniel was in fits of laughed when he saw this. "The SGC doesn't bring in that much money, you know?" Maybourne snapped. "I had to get a second job! Now, what do you want?"

"I'll have an orange juice and Henry will have a Bud," Daniel said, still giggling.

"I'm sorry Daniel. We don't serve coffee cups," Maybourne responded, turning his back to Daniel.

Daniel put Henry, his red coffee cup, onto the counter. He tapped Maybourne on the back. "You say that to Henry." Maybourne gave Jackson a look of complete disgust. "Go on, do it!" Daniel demanded.

Maybourne bent down. "I'm sorry Henry. I don't serve coffee cups," Maybourne spat out.

"Say it nicely!" Daniel yelled. People were beginning to stare.

Mayboure, now exceedingly embrassed, started over again. In a calmer tone he said "I'm sorry Henry. I don't serve coffee cups."

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. "I suppose it will do," he said, putting Henry on a bar stool. He then turned to Sam and tutted "It's so hard to find a decent bartender these days!"

TWO HOURS LATER

"What makes those two think they can afford to gamble anyway?" Maybourne questioned. Yes, that's right folks, Jack and Teal'c are still at the machine.

"Not being able to afford to gamble doesn't matter," Sam muttered. That's when Sam had an idea. She slinked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jack?" she began.

Suddenly, O'Neill wasn't interested in the machine in front of him. Sam's skin was so perfectly smooth and soft. "Yes, Carter?" O'Neill said.

"I'm so thirsty and I don't have any of my own money left to get a drink. Could you lend me your wallet please?" Sam said in a seductive voice. Unfortunatly for Sam, this is were Jack clicked onto what she was doing and he immediatly switched his attention back to the gambling machine. Sam, who would not take no for an answer, moved on to plan B. She kicked him shaply on the leg, waited for him to collapse to the ground with an agonising scream and then ran off with his wallet.

"No....money....to....gamble....with!" screeched Jack O'Neill before running off to the men's loos to throw up. Daniel and Teal'c followed him.

It was then when Teal'c noticed another machine. 

The light glowed red and the stickers contained a word beginning with C. Teal'c was automatically attracted to it. It was like there was a force drawing him towards it. But what was it? What was this machine which seemed so beautiful in the eyes of this Jaffa? He just had to know.

"O'Neill," asked Teal'c. "What is this machine................."


End file.
